


(Don't) Fix It [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Tootsie (1982)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossdressing, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of '(Don't) Fix It' by calvinahobbes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie and Michael both miss Dorothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Fix It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Don't) Fix It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112144) by [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes). 



**Length:** 9min:05sec

 

**Download links:** [mp3 (8.32 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e1g9sybi15ci3b0/%28Don%27t%29_fix_It.mp3) or [audiobook (8.46 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7w5rdwxnbl7cbp2/%28Don%27t%29_Fix_It.m4b)


End file.
